I hate it, but I love it: Highschool
by joel122
Summary: It's a story I made with the characters from TLO though, Bianca is alive and Rachel is not the oracle and they are not half bloods.By the way this starts out Prachel, but don't worry I'm 100% percabeth Rated T just incase. AU. First fanfic R&R!
1. I'm doomed

Disclaimer: I do not own POJ all those belong to Rick

Well this was a normal day of school at Goods High. It was a boring day like all others, English class wasn't the most exciting one of all my classes, and to some it was the most boring class in their schedule.

Since Paul was teaching it I didn't want to be practically snoring, so being a good son that I am I listened intently. " Psstt, Percy?" said my best friend Nico sitting next to me. " Not now, Nico, Shut up or you'll get us both in trouble." " It's important," said Nico clearly trying to get my attention. I refused to listen to him because reason #1: Paul completely hated when anyone of us talked in his class. Reason#2: Knowing Nico, it would probably be about how Thalia dropped her pencil and she glanced at him. He was totally obsessed with her.

Seeing that Percy didn't want to listen he kicked him so hard in the leg he fell off his chair. "Oww," said Percy, while rubbing his butt. " Are you alright Percy?'' asked Paul. "Yeah I'm fine, you never know when you're gonna fall and hurt yourself," said Percy looking directly at Nico. Nico turned paler then usual. Everyone was now looking at Percy and Nico knowingly.

Minutes later the bell finally rung announcing the end of 3rd period and the start of lunch. Percy and Nico left the classroom with the other kids and went to their lockers to put their binders away.

" Did Thalia glance at you again?" asked Percy while they were at his locker. " What do you mean did she glance at me?'' "Well, in class you said you needed to talk to me and it was important." Said Percy. "Ohh that, well no she didn't glance at me, but Rachel was staring at you though. And I've been hearing some rumors that she's been waiting for weeks for you to ask her out.

" "Really?" I asked. I never thought of her like that. Yeah she was cute and was nice and all but, she seemed so girly and miss perfect…

While I was lost in thought Bianca, Nico's older sister, Thalia and Luke came to see us. "Hey guys what's up?" asked Bianca. " The roof," replied Nico sarcastically. She just frowned at him and turned to Percy. "What's wrong with him" She asked. "I just told him about Rachel," said Nico. "Ohh," they all said together. " Wait a second here, back up a bit, you _all _knew?" asked Percy genuinely shocked that every one of his friends knew and didn't tell him until now. "Well of course," said Luke. "Thanks for telling me when you first knew and not weeks later," said Percy. "Ahh, no problem Perce and if you won't go out with her you could mention that I'm free," said Luke sarcastically.

I punched him hard in the arm. He just grinned and we walked to the cafeteria.

10 minutes later, me, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Bianca and Grover were all at our usual table talking about if I should go out with Rachel. I noticed that Rachel kept glancing at me every few minutes.

" You should totally go out with her you'd be so cute together," said Bianca squealing with delight. "I dunno guys, she just doesn't seem right" I said.

"Well I thought the same thing when I first went out with Juniper, but look at us now," Said Grover clearly happy. "Where is she by the way?" I asked. "She's at home, caught something nasty… really nasty," he said. I made a mental note not to ask Grover again about Juniper's condition because I really don't think I would want to know the details.

"What would this right girl, for you be like then Perce, if Rachel's not really your type Then what is?" asked Luke while munching on his sandwich. " I dunno maybe blond curly hair, intelligent, but pretty at the same time, able to have fun, but can be serious also. Rachel just seems too girly for me.

Though, what would be your type Nico?" asked Percy with a devilish grin on his face. He turned red as a tomato " Ohh, look at the time guys I better get going if I don't want to be late for my doctors appointment," said Nico taking one last bight of his sandwich and throwing it in the garbage.

"But Nico, you don't have a doctor's appointment, you just had one last week," said Bianca clearly knowing what was going on. "Sorry, I didn't hear you Bianca I got a go," said, Nico rushing out the cafeteria before anyone else would say something. Both Bianca and Percy shared a satisfied smiled. Percy thought it was only fair after what he did to him in class.

" Umm Percy, can we talk?" said a little voice behind him. Percy turned around and saw the one person he wished not to see because he had no clue about what he was going to say after she asked him out, if she was going to.

'Maybe she won't ask me out' thought Percy. 'Maybe she wants to talk about the English homework. What am I kidding Rachel's not the type to ask someone else for help on homework she'll just not do it if she doesn't understand it.

'I'm doomed' was Percy's last thought before he got up and walked with Rachel out of the cafeteria.


	2. I'm jealous

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the 3 of you that reviewed to my first ever chapter in my first ever story! I'd like to see maybe 5 more reviews next time before I update! If not I won't update. Just joking of course I will but 5 more would be nice :) Ohh, and by the way I love those "Ahh great story, Love it!" kind of reviews, but maybe advice or tips or anything would help me out as you know, this is my first story. Also one more thing this story is dedicated to SonofHades, MileyCat, and Blackhawk1997 Thanks guys for reviewing! Anyways enough with my rambling and off with the story!

I do Not own PJO all those belong to Rick and Rick only, sadly * sigh *

_'I'm doomed' was Percy's last thought before he got up and walked with Rachel out of the cafeteria._

Rachel and me walked out of the cafeteria without saying a word to each other. To be honest, it was kind of awkward. She then turned right and pushed a door open. We were outside, alone since practically everyone was eating inside.

"Percy, you haven't noticed have you?" Rachel asked with a frown on her face. Now the frown turned to anger and for the first time, Percy was afraid of a girl. "Percy, omg, how can't you notice me? I'm like the most popular girl in school, arghh.

Suddenly something caught my eye and I was forced to look up. At first, I thought I just had seen a bird fly by, but then, I saw something in the top window and realised it was someone I knew, one of my friends. Luke was standing there, infornt of the window with a sign in his hands that said '**ASK HER OUT IDIOT'**, in big, bold letters. I mouthed the words 'get out of here before she sees you'. (If that makes sense).

Rachel eyed me suspiciously and then looked up, fortunately for me Luke had just enough time to move out of sight with the poster. "Was there anyone at the window?" asked Rachel suspiciously. "Umm, no of course not why would there be anyone at the window, it's not like there would be Luke there or … anything…" I said. "Whatever, so, like I was thinking and me and you should totally go out sometimes!"

"Percy, I didn't know you were here, with Rachel, what a surprise. What are you 2 kids up to?" asked Luke coming out of nowhere. "Umm, Luke we're the same age," I said. "Yeah, yeah whatever." he said not paying me much attention.

"So, Rachel I hear you want to ask Percy something?" asked Luke. "Yeah I totally did just now, until you interrupted us…" Said Rachel gritting her teeth. "Ohh, well Perce would love to, he's been talking about you **a lot**" said Luke. "I have?" I asked, clearly not remembering when I talked about her. "Of course you did!"

"This is totally perfect, pick me up at 8:00!" Said Rachel excitedly. "But I didn't-." "Bye guys, I'll see you later Percy, for our super duper awesome date." Rachel said while running to her friends. "Yeah super…" I muttered.

Knowing Rachel, tomorrow everyone will be hearing about how I asked Rachel on a date with gazillion roses in my hands and how our super romantic date went. To be honest, I wasn't the super romantic type of guy that Rachel probably thought I was.

"Why'd you do that?" I said anger showing in my voice. "Aww, common Perce, don't get mad I just did you a big favour," said Luke.

"Whatever, though how did you get here so fast, you were on the 3rd floor weren't you?" "Well of course, but by pushing a couple of kids out of the way and practically jumping the whole staircase can help," Luke said. "A couple of kids?" I asked. "Ok, ok, a lot of kids, but you should be glad I helped you out you didn't even have to talk to her." said Luke happily.

The rest of the school day passed in such a blur that the only things I really remembered was that Luke was really happy and when I mean really, I mean really, really happy. Either bowling night was tonight or he was really happy that I had a date tonight. The busses arrived to pick us up at the end of the day and my friends and me were talking outside.

"So, you excited for your date tonight?" Asked Grover grinning wildly. "Luke told us all what happened," he said. I eyed Luke suspiciously, "What exactly did he tell you?" I asked not sure. "Well, that he saved the day when you were trying to ask her out, he made it easy for you and you apparently didn't even have to say a word." Thalia said. "That's not how this-. I was suddenly interrupted by the bells announcing that we had to get into our busses because in 1 minute, they were leaving.

We were all in the same buss, even though we didn't live close to each other, the buss took a long a weird route. We talked about all kinds of things and by the time I was getting out of the buss it was already 3:50 pm.

My mom was waiting for me like usual with my entire favourite blue snacks ready because when I got home I was hungry, really hungry. I ate until it was almost 4:30, rushed through my homework because I thought I had better things to do then answering stupid questions like 'Who was Francis Bacon?' I thought it was pretty obvious, "Well duh, he's probably the one who invented bacon," I said to myself out loud. It was only an hour later that when Paul came home, he corrected me and told me he was an English philosopher and other junk like that.

It was finally 7:30 and I decided to start heading out since Rachel's house was a decent way from here. "Where are you taking her? No, wait, let me guess you're taking her to a restaurant and movies aren't you?" My mom asked. I sighed, "Can't hide away anything from moms can we? They know us all to well. Anyway, I'll see you later mom, you to Paul. I said grinning.

The drive to her house wasn't all that bad; I took a few wrong turns here and there, but still got there at 7:56 pm. I was holding the address she gave me to her house in my hand and just stood there, mouth opened. I wondered if maybe I was at the wrong house. I looked at the paper and back at the house, there was a square on the house and read 6300. This is the house I better start walking I said because there was at least 2 or 3 mile of walking before I reached the huge gates.

I finally reached the gates in a matter of minutes, "Damn, swimming sure keeps me in form," I said to myself. "You may come in," said a voice out of nowhere. I jumped up in surprise, until realising that the gate had said that. Not the gate itself, but a little device on it.

The huge gates opened and I started to walk the long parking lot again. I reached her house and decided to ring the doorbell. Rachel answered, "Hi hunny, bunny! I hope you don't mind waiting a bit, I have to brush Paris' fur before we leave." She said. "Umm, sure, but who's Paris?" I asked, unsure if it was a dog or something else. "Ohh she's my dog," She said while going into the next room and coming back with a little caramel furred chiwawa. She set him down and started brushing. "We don't want you looking all ugly when mama comes back do we Paris?" She said.

-10 minutes passed-

-20 minutes passes-

-30 minutes passes-

"All done!" She said, looking extremely proud of herself. I looked at the clock, 8:37 it read. 'Damn' I thought 'we better get going.'

Rachel and me went to where my car was parked and I started driving. "So where are we going?" Rachel asked. "Well I thought we could go eat some place and then go to the movies. "Ohh… yeah, umm, ok," she said with a small smile.

We got to the place where we were eating; it was a normal hamburger, steak, and pasta restaurant. We sat down our waiter came and I ordered a hamburger with fries. The waiter turned to Rachel. "Eww, this is totally not in my REL," said Rachel looking at the menu disgustingly. "Umm, your REL?" asked Percy annoyed about how this date was going. "Yeah, my 'Rachel eating list' obviously." "Ohh, yeah obviously" muttered Percy. "Ugh, I'll just like totally have the salad," said Rachel.

10 minutes later we arrived at the cinema, it was getting pretty late cause of Rachel. I sighed, 'this date was going really bad' I thought. When we arrived at the cinema, I took some popcorn for Rachel and me. "Eww, gross, do you know how much butter they put in that thing?" Asked Rachel. "Umm no I don't-. "You think that I always eat stuff like that cause I'm fat is that it?" Cried Rachel. "Come on Rachel, you know I didn't mean that. You're totally over reacting. Please stop people will stare," Said Percy now really annoyed about his date. 'God she complains about every single thing' thought Percy. "That's all you care about, people not staring?" Cried Rachel. "No ok, look, I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it and shouldn't of had said it, would you forgive me?" asked Percy. "I won't forgive you, but lets go watch the movie." "Alright," replied Percy.

I wanted to see 'The other guys', but Rachel wanted to see Charlie-St. Cloud. Since I didn't want her to pull another tantrum, we went to watch her movie.

When we entered the theatre, I practically thought there was know one besides us until I saw Luke with a girl. She had blond curly hair wearing casual jeans and a sleeveless top. "Percy! I had no idea you were taking her here!" said Luke; he seemed a bit mad and a bit happy. "Yeah, well I didn't know you had a date yourself did I? But here you are," I said.

I looked at the girl she seemed nice, though I could see she wasn't enjoying herself that much, exactly like me. " Umm, hi I'm Annabeth," said the girl, breaking the tense silence. "Hi I'm Percy and this is Rachel," I said pointing at Rachel. "Luke's talked a lot about you." Said Annabeth. "Ohh, did he?" I asked. "Yeah and a lot about Rachel also," She said. "Ohh, that's nice though he didn't say anything about you," said Rachel coldly.

Luke broke the silence, "Anyways lets get our seats the movies starting soon." "And anyways we can all talk tomorrow because I'm transferring to your school!" said Annabeth. "Really, that's awesome!" I said Rachel kept glaring at Annabeth and me.

The last thing I remember thinking was that I was jealous of Luke. No not jealous of him, but of what he had. I took a last glance at Annabeth's mesmerizing grey eyes and the movie began.

**A/N: Hey guys, 2 authors note in 1 chapter I know awesome! :P Anyways I just wanted to say please, please review! :) also just to tell you guys this is a 100% percabeth story it starts as prachel, but don't worry!**


	3. The date

A/N: Hey all of you! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I have been really busy. Though, there's one good thing about it. I'm now at 12 reviews, which I think is pretty darn good. Anyways, I know it has been more then a month, but as I said, I've been busy and I just want to let the people who have been following my first 2 chapters, that I'm not ending it now. Not at all! Well, on with the story!

_The last thing I remember thinking was that I was jealous of Luke. No not jealous of him, but of what he had. I took a last glance at Annabeth's mesmerizing grey eyes and the movie began._

The movie past by just fine, it wasn't the best of movies, though what really annoyed me was Rachel. I know, I know you might be thinking 'Aww, but she's super hot and popular, what could have gone wrong?' Well, to be honest I don't know. I don't even know if she was watching the movie or glaring at Annabeth. Though I think it was half half.

I was reluctant to get out of the theatre. Rachel on the other hand wanted to say 'goodbye to Annybeth.' I didn't think it was a really good idea since I pretty much new what it would be like. Probably like '_Ohh, wasn't the movie great Annabeth? You're a bitch!' 'Umm, sorry what?' would ask Annabeth. 'Shut up Rachel!' I would say coming to the rescue. _

_End of Daydream. _

Coming back to reality, Rachel came up to Annabeth while, Luke had to drag me there. "You two make the perrfectttt couple!" screamed Rachel.

"Ohh, well this is actually our first date," Annabeth said.

"So I guess I was wrong, it wasn't bowling night." Everyone stared at me and I realized I had just said that out loud.

"Bowling night?" asked Annabeth, smirking widely.

"Ohh, never mind," I said. We all got out of the theatre and into the parking lot.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, we'll see you then," I said. Rachel just smiled without saying a word. Rachel got into the car next to me.

"Ohh my god! Did you see how she was flirting with you? I mean you're like totally taken, you know what I mean? I think this requires plan B!" said Rachel.

"Umm, what's plan B? And she was not flirting with-."

"Plan B is where you act like a super boyfriend to me and you avoid that little bitch at all cost possible." Said Rachel madly.

"Come on Rachel, you're overreacting again, she's not that bad. She's actually-."

Rachel cut me off and without even looking at me she said, "Just drive me home,"

"Alright," I said. I dropped Rachel off at her house and she insisted I walk her to her door. She told me that she might get attacked, which I found pretty weird when you're in your own driveway. When we got to her door she turned to face me. It was completely dark outside, maybe past midnight and we had school tomorrow, which I though really sucked. I don't even know why Rachel wanted to go on a date tonight anyways. We could of gone this Friday. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. Instead of responding she leaned forward and kissed me. I left her grasp pretty fast not expecting a kiss.

"Yeah I'll totally see you tomorrow!" she said, skipping off into the house closing the door shut behind her. I didn't know how to react to this. Did I like Rachel? Was she simply a bitch and not worth going out with? What about Annabeth? She seems nice right?

I went back to my car and drove back home, thinking how tired I was. I crossed Thalia's house, since it's on the way to mines and I saw someone in the bush in her yard. I stopped the car and got off pretty pissed.

You see, Thalia and I are like sister and brother. If anyone would try to hurt her, I would be really pissed.

I walked up to the person in the bush, which I couldn't see there face very clearly because 1. It was pretty dark outside. And 2. He was in a bush. I grabbed the guy by the collar "What do you think you're doing, sneaking up-. Nico?" I asked shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, making sure not to be too loud.

" Nothing, nothing! I was just umm, inspecting her bushes."

"Inspecting her bushes? Why would you do that? And why would you be doing that at." I checked my watch to look at the time. "Twelve thirty."

"Anyways Percy, I should go, you know I got to wake up early for the soccer practice tomorrow."

"You like her don't you?"

"Umm, No, Thalia? Pfff, No!"

"Dude, come on I know you like her."

"Maybe, ok, just a little," Nico replied. I swear, even in the darkness, I saw him getting redder.

"Are you kidding, you had a crush on her since grade one."

"How did you know about that?" Nico asked.

"Well Nico, do you remember the diary your mom made you write in from grade one all the way through grade four?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, have you ever noticed that it was missing?"

"You mean you stole it you ass? And you read everything in it?" Nico screamed a bit to loud.

I tried to shush him up, but then Thalia opened her window. The bad thing is we were right in front of her window, a few feet below. Nico and me didn't say a word and kept immobilized, for the long minute Thalia looked outside, trying to find the source of the noise. She started to close the window and turned around and said to someone behind here, "Mom, there's nothing, I think you should go to bed and drop that baseball bat." Me and Nico let out a deep breathe that we didn't realize we were holding in.

"That was close," Nico said.

"You think?" I said sarcastically "Anyways, I've been thinking and if you need any help, I'm your man."

"Really?" He asked.

"On one condition."

"Ohh boy, what do you want now?" He to walk away from Thalia's house.

"Get me rid of Rachel. I've decided and she is the most annoying person I've ever met. She's hot and all, but what a bitch!"

"That's all?" Nico asked,surpried.

"Well, yes." I said.

"It's a deal!" He said happily. We shook hands and I offered to drive Nico home. He declined my offer and told me he parked his car in the park a few streets from here, so he could come and spy on Thalia without being spotted as easily.

I drove home and went directly to my room. I took off my shirt and jeans and fell on my bed completely exhausted. I slept, until I heard the _Dring, Dring, Dring _of my annoying alarm clock. I groaned and did not want to go to school because that meant Rachel would be all over me and being as annoying as ever. On the other hand, that new girl Annabeth was going to be there. It might not be such a bad day after all I thought.


End file.
